Vanilla Scented
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Prompt: Sharon/Andrea - Vanilla


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

_Prompt: Sharon/Andrea - Vanilla_

It smelt like vanilla. The scent was the first thing Sharon Raydor noticed when she quietly walked into her apartment. It was late, well after midnight, and she knew that Andrea was waiting for her in her bedroom. It was comforting coming home to Andrea, especially after a long day. Sharon smiled, unbuttoning her blazer as she stopped in front of her bedroom door, the smell of vanilla growing stronger as her body relaxed more. She continued down the hall instead of entering her room, quickly checking in on a sleeping Rusty.

After making sure Rusty was in his room and sleeping, Sharon went to her bedroom. She pushed the door open, only a little surprised when flickering lights from candles met her eyes. She stopped and glanced around the room with awe. On the bed, a sleeping Andrea laid, blonde hair fanned out on the ivory bedding. Sharon softly closed the door behind her, careful not to wake the sleeping woman in her bed.

Sharon worked quickly at removing her clothes. She draped them over the back of the armchair, deciding to take care of them in the morning. Still dressed in her underwear, Sharon sat down on the bed beside Andrea, the smell of vanilla surrounding her. With a featherlight touch, Sharon gently caressed the side of Andrea's face, brushing away blonde hair so she was able to see Andrea's face. Sharon leaned down and pressed her lips to Andrea's temple, inhaling deeply as she lingered.

Below her, Andrea mumbled something and then stirred. Sharon smiled, kissing the place her lips had been resting. "Shhh," she whispered. "It's just me."

"I know," Andrea raspily responded, reaching out and patting the bed until Sharon felt her a warm hand on her hip. "I've been waiting for you."

Sharon smiled as she watched Andrea's eyes blink open slowly, a smile forming on the blonde's lips. "I'm sorry I'm so late," apologized Sharon, letting her fingers trace Andrea's jaw. "This is all very lovely, and I've-"

Andrea shook her head and rested two fingertips on Sharon's lips. Sharon smiled beneath the touch. Andrea's fingers were warm and soft. Sharon kissed the digits slowly, keeping her eyes on Andrea's tired blue eyes; in the candlelight, they looked like pale pools of gray with drops of blue in them.

Andrea removed her hand as she whispered, "I'm just glad you're home. Come down here with me. Please."

"Of course," Sharon said with a smile. She pulled the sheet back, her eyes automatically being drawn to pale skin peeking out from a midnight blue robe. "Oh," Sharon breathed. She slowly cataloged every inch of skin, tracing Andrea's long legs with her eyes, going up her thighs, following the curve of her ass, continuing...

"Ahem."

Sharon's eyes snapped up and looked at Andrea, her tongue slipping out to lick her suddenly dry lips. Andrea smirked and rolled over so that she was on her back. Hard nipples pressed against the silk robe, and a slow pull on the belt securing the two sides of the robe together revealed a naked Andrea. Sharon's breath became heavy as she had to force her eyes to look away from the very, very inviting body beside her.

"Andrea," Sharon dragged out carefully.

Andrea smiled, the candles making her glow. "I thought I told you to come here," Andrea said with a raised eyebrow, "hmm."

Sharon ran her fingertips down the middle of Andrea's body as she leaned down to her mouth. "Yes, you did," Sharon said in a low voice, her eyes focused on the ones that were staring right back at hers. It still amazed her that looking into Andrea's eyes like this made her heart feel like it was going to burst out of her chest. It was intense and loving at the same time.

Andrea tilted her head back and brushed her lips against Sharon's. "I've missed you," she said, going in for another brush of their lips, slow and tender.

Sharon smiled, the hand resting on Andrea's stomach starting to draw circles, her fingers tickling sensitive skin. "I missed you, too," Sharon said, pressing down on Andrea's lips. Andrea's mouth was welcoming and warm, and she pulled Sharon's lips into that warmth.

Andrea's eyes closed. Sharon's closed as well. Their kiss continued as Andrea pulled Sharon closer to her, closer until Sharon's body laid atop Andrea's and their legs were intertwined. Smooth hands were drawing patterns against Sharon's back, tracing her spine, massaging that spot between her shoulder blades. At the feeling of Andrea's hands sliding into her black panties to grab her ass, Sharon groaned and rolled her hips downwards, feeling like she needed more. Every touch, every caress, every single movement had Sharon breathless and wet with both anticipation and need.

She felt her bra being unclasped and then Andrea rolled them over, causing a surprised grunt to leave Sharon's throat. She looked up at Andrea, her fingers itching to touch the other woman, caress every inch of Andrea's body. She reached out, but her hands were gently swatted away.

Andrea settled on her knees between Sharon's opened legs and took off her robe. "Tonight," she started in a whisper, "I just want you to relax." She paused as she leaned down to her chest, pulling off Sharon's bra slowly, her eyes hungrily taking in Sharon's breasts. "And," she continued, dropping a kiss against the side of one of her breasts, "let me make you feel good."

Sharon's breath caught in her throat when she felt Andrea's hot mouth surrounding her breast, lips wrapping around the flesh around her nipple. She smiled and brushed the hair away that curtained the side of Andrea's face, locking their eyes as Andrea started to slowly suckle on her breast, making her nipple stiffen beneath the caress of smooth lips and the other woman's tongue. Andrea repositioned herself, laying down so her breasts were pressed to Sharon's stomach, her abdomen above Sharon's pelvis, and her legs straightened out, her hands now free to touch Sharon's body.

Softly Sharon sighed when cool air hit her wet skin. Andrea smiled against the space between Sharon's breasts, a path of wet kisses being made from one breast to the other. Sharon continued to watch with heavy-lidded eyes, her lips parted as a stream of soft sighs and hums escaped her. Andrea's tongue swirled over the peak of her previously neglected breast and it sent a hot sensation to the pit of Sharon's belly. She arched into the touch, and Andrea was more than happy to give in to the silent request. The flat of her tongue roughly licked over and over, nice and slow. She didn't move her mouth away until the darkened peak of Sharon's breast was hard and sensitive to every touch like rest of her already was.

The scent of vanilla passed Sharon's nose as her head tilted back, her back arching further. She closed her eyes and remembered to breathe, the feeling of Andrea's mouth on her breasts, going from one to the other, slowly pleasing her, made it hard for her lungs to get the oxygen it needed. Her mouth still focusing on Sharon's breasts, warm hands caressed Sharon's arms, gliding up to her shoulders. Sharon took one of Andrea's hands from her and into her own, looking down at the blonde as she kissed her fingertips.

Andrea swirled her tongue around the well taken care of nipple and then blew across it, never looking away from Sharon as the brunette shivered and moaned lowly. Andrea moved up to Sharon's mouth, aligning their bodies as her lips hovered over Sharon's. Sharon wrapped her legs around Andrea and slid her hands down her lightly muscled back. Blunt nails trailed over creamy skin as Sharon watched Andrea's eyes for a reaction. Up and down her hands went, tracing her sides, slipping into the space between them a little more each time. When her fingers moved over the side of one of Andrea's breasts, Andrea immediately connected their mouths.

Surprised, Sharon moaned, angling her head to kiss Andrea harder. Lips moving against each other, teeth nipping, tongues tasting, the kiss was enough to have an already aroused Sharon aching and needy. She brought her hands to Andrea's ass, taking advantage of Andrea's lips parting to let out a moan. She licked her way into Andrea's mouth and she pulled Andrea's body down to hers while she rocked up into Andrea's. The position didn't allow much, but she took what she could get, both in the kiss and when it came to the feeling of her center being rubbed against Andrea's hip.

"You don't play fair," Andrea said between rough kisses to her lips, her teeth clamping down on the bottom one after she spoke.

Sharon's nails dug into Andrea's lower back, the only thing stopping Sharon from moaning too loudly. The two of them were always careful about making too much noise when Rusty was in the house. Foster mother or not, no kid wanted to hear their mother having sex. Since Andrea had unofficially moved in a month ago, they had learned with their hectic schedules, sometimes there was just no way around the Rusty being in the house situation. The two of them were in a committed, loving relationship. It was just as it was whenever someone had a kid in the house - they were mindful.

"I told you," Andrea said into Sharon's mouth, all breathy and full of lust, "to just relax and let me take care of pleasing you."

Sharon went to speak, but Andrea's mouth had moved from her own and was now on her neck. She was right there, at that one spot that always seemed to make Sharon's mind shut off, her senses being tormented as she was forced to resist the urge to scream out in pleasure. The hold she had on Andrea's body with her legs loosened, but her nails dug into Andrea's back once again. Sharon's head tilted back, her eyes rolling back into her skull, and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. The sound of Andrea's delighted hum, paired with the feeling of her lover's mouth on her, made Sharon's head spin.

As Andrea assaulted her senses, sucking, harder once she was at a place nobody would be able to see, Sharon was desperately trying not to drown in the pleasure that flooded her body. Andrea's warm lips glided down her torso while Sharon arched into the touch, her skin flushing and becoming hot. Andrea's tongue dipped into her navel before she sucked the flesh below it into her mouth. Sharon grabbed Andrea's head and held her to her when she felt the pleasurable pain of teeth and lips harshly sucking and nipping. Her own head tiled back again, deep breaths being drawn, vanilla and the undeniable scent of arousal meeting her nose.

By the time Andrea had soothed the spot she knew would be bruised later and had moved on to placing kisses from one hip to the other, Sharon could feel the pulsing between her legs everywhere. All the moisture in her body had seemed to gather there, and she could feel all the heat that was rating from her underwear-covered center. Andrea was taking her time, and it was something Andrea was so good at that it actually drove Sharon insane. It was borderline sadistic the way Andrea received pleasure from reducing Sharon to incoherent babbling and pleads, all throbbing with need and wet with desire for the other woman. Foreplay could last forever if they had the time and Andrea was feeling particularly (deliciously) evil. As Andrea's fingers hooked into her panties, she prayed this would not be one of those nights.

"Lift your hips for me," Andrea said. Sharon barely heard her over the sound of her own laboured breaths.

Sharon lifted her hips and opened her eyes. Andrea licked her lips as her eyes flickered from Sharon's face to the sight of black cotton being removed. The way Andrea's face displayed everything she was thinking so clearly to Sharon, from the adoration to the hunger, made Sharon's already rapidly beating heart speed up. There were things she would never get used to, and the way Andrea looked at her was one of them. Underwear removed, thighs once again spread widely, Sharon felt vulnerable. It was a vulnerability she enjoyed, though.

Andrea settled on her knees and leaned forward, blonde hair tickling Sharon as kisses were slowly placed along quivering thighs. Her eyes closed again, her soft moans soon being forced to stay in her throat. Andrea's thumbs drew circles on Sharon's hips, spiraling closer to Sharon's mound. Sharon resisted the urge to buck her hips when both of Andrea's hands and her warm mouth inched closer to where Sharon needed her. Each second felt like minutes, hours, each touch making blood rush to her center, to her aching clitoris. Relax, Andrea had said, but Sharon could barely be still.

When she felt Andrea's breath wash over her wetness, heard that deep, slow moan that Andrea always made when she knew exactly how turned on Sharon was, Sharon's eyes popped open. She looked down to Andrea, a silent plead in her darkened green eyes. Andrea licked her lips and moved closer. Sharon fisted her hands into balls and bit her lip. Andrea's tongue pushed back between her lips and almost touched Sharon. Sharon's heart pounded and she groaned. And then finally, finally, Sharon felt a slow lick along the full length of her center.

"Mmmm," Sharon moaned, the feeling intense.

But that was it. The touch of Andrea's tongue was gone.

Andrea licked her lips seductively and sat up, kneeling and looking down at Sharon. "Roll over for me, please."

Sharon exhaled deeply, not sure she was quite ready to actually move. Yet, she forced herself to roll over.

"Up on your knees," Andrea added, her palms rubbing against Sharon's thighs.

Sharon looked over her shoulder and her questioning gaze was met with nothing more than a smile. Sharon pushed herself up, on her hands and knees. Andrea moved over so she was behind Sharon and then her hands glided up the arch made in Sharon's back and to her shoulders. Sharon looked over her shoulder once again, her hair being thrown over her shoulder.

"Up," Andrea mouthed and helped Sharon up so she was kneeling just like Andrea was. Andrea pulled Sharon's body against her own. Andrea's hard nipples pressed into Sharon's back and her ass was against Andrea's pelvis.

Still looking over her shoulder, Sharon tilted her head back, resting it on Andrea's shoulder. She reached behind her and pulled Andrea's mouth to her own. Her lips tasted delicious and salty from Sharon's skin. The angle made something in Sharon's neck pull a little, but the way Andrea's tongue swept across her own, eliciting moans Andrea's kiss quieted, made up for it. Lost in the feeling of kisses, Sharon hadn't noticed the way Andrea's hands were on her stomach and then her breasts. It wasn't until Andrea tugged two erect tender nipples between her fingers that Sharon noticed.

"Andrea," she yelped, their kiss ending when Sharon nearly fell forward.

A strong arm wrapped around Sharon's midsection and pulled her upright again. "I've got you," she whispered into Sharon's ear.

Sharon wasn't concerned about that. It was the way Andrea was touching her that made her yelp. It was sudden and too much for her sensitive body. Oh, but it felt so good. She was almost disappointed that Andrea's right hand hadn't gone back to her breast after making sure she was okay. Almost. Because she felt that had on her thigh, teasingly drawing nonsensical patterns far too close to her core and she knew she was about to get what she wanted.

"Spread your legs a little more for me," Andrea requested.

Right leg, then left leg, Sharon widened the space between her knees. She could feel the cool air on her wet center, but even better than that, she felt Andrea's palm flat against her thigh as she rubbed upwards. Andrea had brought her left hand to her stomach, splaying it out flatly to hold Sharon to her.

Against the side of her neck, she felt Andrea's tongue. It smoothly glided up and then Andrea's breath made the wet skin prickle. Sharon shivered, her hand gripping Andrea's arm around her tightly. She didn't trust herself not to fall, not if that alone was making her weak and breathless. Sharon rested her head back on the other woman's shoulder and desperately inhaled, the candle scent only making her feel dizzier. She swayed slightly.

Andrea softly asked, "Are you okay?"

"Mhm," Sharon hummed, smiling at her.

"Good," she purred. Andrea brought her hand to Sharon's center. Just as Sharon thought she was finally able to breathe semi-normally, she felt two of Andrea's fingers firmly caressing her folds. "You feel more than okay to me."

Sharon trembled in Andrea's arms. Before she could find a response, Andrea parted her folds with her forefinger and ring finger, and then she ran her middle finger over her clitoris. "Oh," Sharon moaned, a long, deep moan that fluttered up from her chest and then escaped from her throat.

Andrea kissed the exposed length of Sharon's neck as she rolled the pad of her finger over the sensitive bud, making Sharon feel like she was going to come way too quickly, way too harshly. The tip of clit, the most sensitive spot, was being perfectly manipulated by Andrea. The pressure was just right, the pace (slow but gradually picking up) was exquisite, and then on top of that Andrea was sucking on that sensitive spot on her neck.

She was breathless, rolling her hips down into Andrea's hand. She didn't want to come like this. But... "Ooh, just like that," she begged in a moan, turning her head into Andrea's neck to muffle her moans. Okay, maybe letting herself reach her climax just like this wouldn't be so bad. Not when Andrea was moving up and down over her clit and her hips knew how to mirror the movement perfectly.

Sharon squeezed Andrea's arm tightly as her hips bucked quickly, her ass moving against Andrea. She panted hotly on Andrea's skin, only letting the smallest of moans leave her mouth. Sharon wanted to cry out, though, when she felt Andrea's finger leave her clitoris. Not again, she thought to herself, but was pleasantly surprised to feel two fingers slowly push into her. She clenched around Andrea, her walls getting used to the feeling of something being inside her.

Andrea softly kissed her neck. "Do you want me to lay you back down?"

Sharon wanted to say she was fine, because another minute of waiting was really going to drive her crazy, but she knew with the way she was already trembling, it would be best if she was lain down. She nodded, her throat too dry for her to force herself to say any words. The feeling of Andrea's fingers inside her had to end, but once she was on her stomach, she didn't complain. Her nipples pressed into the mattress, and when Andrea lifted her hips slightly, she knew she would soon have Andrea back inside her.

Wet fingers trailed up the back of her thigh, over her ass from one side to the other, and then down the other thigh. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to submit to the pleasure, nothing else. She would just feel Andrea.

Andrea didn't tease or make her wait any longer. A single digit entered her, slowly and with a twist. Sharon moaned softly into her pillow. Andrea penetrated her with just one finger before adding a second, once again twisting inside her, knuckles grazing her sensitive flesh. Sharon squeezed the pillow she was gripping tightly and moaned again.

It was slow and gentle, at least until Sharon's back arched and her ass lifted more. Andrea had taken the hint and given her more, knowing she was close. Knuckle deep, Andrea's fingers swirled inside Sharon, touching everywhere, caressing sensitive flesh. She removed her fingers and then quickly thrust them back, over and over, making Sharon gasp and murmur pleads into her pillow. With each thrust she went harder, deeper, not slowing down until Sharon let out a little cry and begged for her to let her come.

A hand slipped under her and Andrea rubbed down on her clit. Quickly and immediately, Sharon felt a surge of fire hot heat. She bit down on the pillow and rolled her hips, not sure if she was pushing down on the fingers rubbing her clitoris or trying to get Andrea to finger her faster. Either way, Sharon was right on the brink of coming and there was something else she needed. She was so close, so close that she could feel the rippling and the heat and the...

"Oh. God," Sharon cried into the pillow when Andrea bit down on that space right above her ass, making pain intertwine with the pleasure. Then, Sharon came, quaking and clenching, almost completely silent as she welcomed all the pleasure her release had to offer.

Much later, after Sharon was given her chance to touch and caress Andrea, Sharon walked around her bedroom and blew out the candles that were still burning. Sharon bent at the waist and blew out the last one. She turned to her bed, watching Andrea, who was once again sleeping. Sharon yawned and remembered how tired she had been earlier. She climbed into the bed and slid over next to Andrea's body. She closed her eyes and let out a soft breath.

"Night," Andrea murmured and kissed the back of her neck.

Sharon smiled and reached behind her for Andrea's hand, draping it over her. "Goodnight," she whispered back.

She inhaled deeply. It smelt like vanilla.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
